fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
ZvS: Zang van IJs: Hoofdstuk 7
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 7 "Vospoot!" hoorde Perzikpoot haar zus gillen. Dit was dus Vospoot, die ze als kit verwond had. Ze zag de dunne littekens op zijn borst die zijn vacht scheidden. Ze was hard geschrokken toen de leerling het kwam had komen binnenstuiven met bloed over zijn gezicht sijpelend. En nu was hij neergevallen en had het bloed zich verspreid in het zand. Perzikpoot bleef zwijgend stilstaan toen Beukster naar Lijsterzang toerende en Heemstroos naar Vospoot met spinrag tussen haar tanden. Lijsterzang stelde grote vechtpatrouilles op en de meeste katten verdwenen door de kampingang, het woud in. Hazelpoot sprak druk met Heemstroos en toen knikte ze opgelucht. Perzikpoot wist niet goed wat te doen en dus staarde ze Geelvaren aan. Hij gebaarde dat ze hem moest volgen end draafde naar Beukster toe. De leider was gespierd en magnifiek, Perzikpoot voelde zich geïntimideerd. Terwijl Geelvaren verslag uitbracht keek Perzikpoot naar de open plek. De mooie blauwgrijze poes sprak druk met een grijze gevlekte kater die haar partner moest zijn. Een bruine gestreepte kater vol littekens liep samen met Magnoliaceder het krijgershol uit. Hazelpoot sloot zich aan bij de eerste vechtpatrouille en verdween zonder Perzikpoot nog een blik waardig te keuren. "Perzikpoot, blijf bij Beukster." snauwde Geelvaren."En geen grapjes." Perzikpoot knikte onwennig en zette haar vacht dikker op tegen de bladvalkoude. Perzikpoot keek toe hoe de eerste patrouille volledig verdween in de begroeiing en zelfs de felste vachten opgingen in het donker van de schaduwen. Perzikpoot hapte naar adem toen een opvallende kater uit het leerlingenhol opdook en om zich heen kijk. Zijn grijze vacht was rijk aan kleur en dik, de kleur van het donderpad. Ambergouden ogen vlamden in het midden als vonken tussen de sintels en zijn klauwen waren zo scherp dat de puntjes in de aarde prikten zelfs wanneer hij ze ingetrokken hield. Hij was nòg magnifieker dan Beukpoot, en zeker heel wat ouder, bijna een krijger. Hij hield zijn kin hoog in de lucht en zijn schouders waren breed en gespierd. Met zelfvertrouwde stappen liep hij naar Beukster toe. "Stormpoot." groette Beukster beleefd. "Hallo, Beukster. Ik bied aan om mee te gaan op de tweede patrouille." miauwde Stormpoot met een hoopvolle ondertoon in zijn stem. "Aha, je wilt Hazelpoot en de rest van de eerste patrouille gaan versterken?" vroeg Beukster. Stormpoot knikte vastberaden. "Dat is dan geregeld." Perzikpoot sperde haar ogen wijd open en een vuur brandde in haar maag. Was dit Hazelpoot's vriendje? Een kater met wie ze later partners zou worden?! Een steek van afgunst schoot door haar heen en pissig kneep ze haar ogen halfdicht. Om de een of andere reden deed Stormpoot haar denken aan twee katten die ze gekend had. Zijn vacht deed haar denken aan die van pleegmama, maar hij was groter dan haar. Ze wist niet aan wie hij haar nog deed denken. "Perzikpoot, dit is Stormpoot, de zoon van Vlierhart. Je hebt vast al over haar gehoord, ze was een groots krijger." Perzikpoot knikte en een vlammetje ontstak in haar borst. Vlierhart was het zusje van pleegmama geweest. Stormpoot was dus iets als haar pleegneef. "Stormpoot, dit is Perzikpoot. Hazelpoot's zus." Stormpoot knikte Perzikpoot kil toe. Perzikpoot besefte dat hij meer over haar wist dan hij zou horen te weten, maar dat viel te verwachten met haar zusje als zijn vriendin. Hij hield zijn kop schuin op een angstaanjagende manier, een stille waarschuwing in zijn ogen. Perzikpoot kon al raden wat die was. "Stormpoot is ouder dan Magnoliaceder." miauwde Perzikpoot om het gesprek verder te zetten."Waarom is hij nog geen krijger?" Stormpoot kreeg een scherp randje in zijn ogen, maar ze zag zijn mondhoek trillen. "Omdat ik het meteen na mijn leerlingschap tot leider wil schoppen." zei hij sarcastisch. Perzikpoot vernauwde haar ogen. "Stormpoot was een tijdje weg uit de Clan als jonge leerling. Daarom moet hij nu langere tijd trainen om in te halen. Magnoliaceder en haar broer Leeuwenvonk zijn later leerlingen geworden, maar ze trainden snel en zijn erg getalenteerd." legde Beukster uit. Perzikpoot haalde haar schouders op. "Perzikpoot, we hebben een klein hol aan de rand van het kamp. Daar kun je intrekken. Stormpoot, sluit je maar al aan bij de patrouille." Stormpoot knikte en verdween tussen de tweede gevechtspatrouille. "Taanwolk!" riep Beukster naar de mooie ivoorkleurige poes die Perzikpoot eerder had gezien. "Ja?" vroeg Taanwolk met een arrogante ondertoon in haar stem. Ze keek Perzikpoot niet eens aan. "Deze leerling is verbannen uit de RivierClan. We geven haar een voorlopig onderdak terwijl ik beslis wat we met haar zullen doen. Bewaak haar hol, daar aan de rand van het kamp." Taanwolk haalde haar schouders achteloos op."Oké dan." Ze draaide zich om en trippelde gestaag naar het hol toe. Perzikpoot rende gauw achter haar aan. "Probeer te slapen nu het nog kan." zei Taanwolk kil. Ze keek Perzikpoot nog steeds niet aan. "Waarom kijk je niet naar me?" waagde Perzikpoot te vragen. Het kwam er scherper uit dan bedoelt. "Dat is verspilling van mijn ogen." zei Taanwolk koud. Perzikpoot zette haar haren op, sprakeloos door de uitgesproken arrogantie van de mooie vrouwtjeskat. "En dit spreken hier is verspilling van mijn mond, dus ga nu dat hol in en maak dat je slaapt. Ik heb geen zin in een stom babbeltje met een bijna-moordenaar van snoezige kleine leerlingen. Beukster is veel te gul." Perzikpoot zweeg beledigt en ging liggen in haar mosnest, mokkend. Ze wist niet of ze überhaupt slaap zou krijgen door de spanning en het verdriet van het verraad van haar voormalige Clan. En zelfs als ze zou kunnen slapen zou ze vast nachtmerries krijgen. Bestand:ZvS_tussenstukje.png "Timon!" riep Carrie luid. '' ''Ze draafde een helling af en rende naar de schuur toe. Toen ze de kater niet zag liep ze wat door tot aan de vlakkere velden. Ada was vroeg in de ochtend vertrokken, maar Carrie hoorde haar stem en besloot te vragen of zij Timon had gezien. Timon was een vriendelijke, beschermende jonge kater waar Carrie dolverliefd op was en vandaag had ze besloten haar gevoelens aan hem te uitten. Plots hoorde ze ook Timon's stem en geschrokken keek ze op uit het hoge gras. Timon en Ada stonden bij de achterwand van de schuur, Timon met zijn kin in de lucht en rode wangen en Ada geschrokken en onzeker. "Ik... ik weet het niet, Timon. Ik ben niet geïnteresseert in verliefd zijn enzo." mauwde Ada, schuifelend met haar voorpoten. "Goed dan." klonk Timon's stem vastberaden."Maar ik zal wachten op je, want ik hou van je. Je bent de mooiste poes die ik ooit gekend heb!" Hij draaide zich om en trippelde weg. Carrie zakte ineen op de koude aarde en liet de tranen over haar wangen sijpelen. Wééral. Ada had weeral een kater gekregen die partners met haar wou worden, of geliefden, of zelfs gewoon extreem bevriend. Elke kater waar Carrie verliefd op was, was verliefd op haar zus!! Het was niet eerlijk! Razend stampte Carrie naar Timon toe, die verdween achter de heuvels. "JIJ ROTZAK!" brulde ze zodra ze hem bereikt had. Ze gaf hem een enorme klap tegen zijn hoofd en hij smakte neer op de grond, kreunend. "Ik hield van je! Ik dacht dat jij van mijn hield, dat we ooit partners zouden kunnen worden! Maar je bent niet anders dan de rest, je kiest ook al mijn zus!!!" krijstte ze. Alle haat van manenlang dreef naarboven en ze klauwde Timon in zijn buik. Timon hoestte een beetje bloed op, maar dat schrok Carrie niet af. "Ada is veel liever dan jou! Jij bent gewoon bezitterig!" brulde Timon. Carrie gilde van woede, maar ze wist dat het waar was. Met een schreeuw reet ze Timon's gezicht open tot ze zijn rechteroog had opengeklauwd. Voor de rest van zijn leven zou hij daar blind zijn, en geen enkele poes zou hem ooit nog willen, dacht ze tevreden. Ze was weggegaan en had hem achtergelaten zodat hij op eigen benen weg kon vluchten om nooit meer gezien te worden. Maar dat was niet gebeurt, want toen ze de volgende dag naar die plek was teruggekeerd had Timon daar nog steeds gelegen. Dood. Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 6 ���� Hoofdstuk 8 Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Zang van IJs